You Have No Idea
by greekdemigodwannabe
Summary: After the third pregnancy test, it was confirmed. Annabeth is pregnant. How will Percy react? Sally? Poseidon and Athena? The seven and others? ONE-SHOT about how Annabeth and Percy discover they are pregnant and how they tell they one's closest to their hearts and welcome baby Jackson to the family.


Pregnant.

With a baby.

Annabeth, speechless, stared at her third pregnancy test that gave her the same result as the first two. She was, in fact, pregnant.

"Oh my gods. OH my gods, OH MY GODS! I'm pregnant." Annabeth didn't know what to feel. She was shocked, confused, happy, nervous and excited all at the same time. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. She had had her suspicions something was wrong very quickly, after noticing she was days later from her period. Not only that, but she had been sick the past couple of days as well. She surely couldn't have been pregnant… could she?

The tests sitting on the bathroom countertop proved her wrong. She had so many questions, she could barely think straight.

What would they name the baby? Was it a boy or a girl? How would she tell Percy?

Oh gods.

Percy.

"Okay, okay, okay, do NOT freak out Annabeth, that's the last thing you need to be doing. One step at a time." As she reassured herself, she began making her plan of how to tell her husband of three years they would be having their own little Percy or Annabeth running around in nine months.

XoX

Annabeth had set the table with their nicest dishes, cooked Percy's favorite meal, and even baked blue chocolate chip cookies, his favorite. Of course Annabeth wasn't in the mood for anything to eat, but anything for her Seaweed Brain.

It was the middle of December, one of coldest winters in awhile in Manhattan.

As she was taking drinks out of the fridge, she heard the familiar sound of a key opening the locks of their front door to their apartment.

Annabeth's heart began to race again, more questions flooding her mind. What if Percy doesn't want to have a baby? What if we're not ready? Her thoughts were cut off by Percy's low but gentle voice cutting through the air.

Annabeth turned to face her husband, her Seaweed Brain and couldn't help but let a smile cross her face. She had been home the last two days' sick, while he was forced by Annabeth to go back to work, to his job at the aquarium.

"Finally, I've waited all day to see my Wis-"He stopped mid sentence, just noticing the dinner laid out for him and Annabeth, with her golden locks pulled upward into a messy bun with curls spilling out around her unusually pale face and grey eyes. She wore pajama pants and a loose shirt and an apron, cursing herself for forgetting to change and clean up before Percy got home.

Percy took in his newly cluttered kitchen, his sea green eyes scanning the room quickly, his hair swishing over his forehead in the process, itching to get out of his black work pants, navy blue dress shirt and winter coat.

"What-what's all this hon?" Percy asked with surprise and slight concern. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Annabeth looked at him with humor and a bit of sadness.

"I know, but you were so good to me all weekend, taking care of me and I wanted to do something nice for you!" Percy walked over to her, leaving his work bag by the door and enveloped her in a hug, one they had both been waiting for all day but for different reasons.

"But you didn't have to go to so much trouble just for me, Wise Girl." Percy pulled away slightly to kiss the top of her head. Annabeth looked up at him, with a twinge of excitement in her eyes, but unnoticed by Percy.

"I know, but I also wanted to talk to you about something. Just gimme a second to change and I'll be right back out."

"Alright, anything you for. "Annabeth smiled up at her adorably oblivious husband, gave him a big unexpected kiss and ran off to change.

XoX

"So what did you wan to talk about, Wise Girl?"

Percy and Annabeth were just finishing dinner eating their blue cookies, Annabeth forcing her food down to not look too suspicious.

"Oh. Yeah, ummm…" Annabeth wasn't quite sure how to even begin to explain that she was pregnant. How do people do this, normally?

"So, ya know how we've been married for three years now."

"Well yes, I remember very well." Percy replied, earning an eye roll from Annabeth.

Percy chomped on his cookie again. Annabeth began again, taking a deep breath. "Well, how would you feel about starting a family?"

Percy momentarily froze and unfroze, not quite catching on to what Annabeth was implying. Man, he could be such as Seaweed Brain.

"Well, I guess it was would be to have some little Percy's and Annabeths running around, yeah?" Percy answered, still not quite understanding.

"And how would my husband feel about starting a family of our own now?" Annabeth asked, hoping Percy would catch on.

Percy raised his eyebrows looking at her and replied more interested, "Well, I think we're ready, if we want to start now." Percy then took a sip from his drink.

Annabeth heaved a sigh of relief. "Wonderful, because I'm pregnant."

Bad timing on both their parts.

Percy immediately spit his drink out all over the table, coughing in shock from the words that just left Annabeth's mouth while Annabeth attempting to help Percy stop coughing and wiping the happy tears off her face as she began to laugh at Percy.

"I'm sorry," Percy started, catching his breath, "could you repeat that?"

"I said I'm pregnant Percy Seaweed Brain Jackson. I'm pregnant!" Annabeth repeated, a huge smile breaking across her face.

Percy stared at his beautiful wife in complete shock. A baby? A real one?

"A real baby? Seriously?" Percy said, confusion and shock displayed on his face.

Annabeth's smile melted. "Well yeah a real one."

"You took the test and everything. I'm gonna be a dad? A father?"

Tears welled up in both their eyes. "Yes, Percy. A father. We're having a baby."

As soon as she said it, Percy's eyes lit up and an unmistakable grin spread across his face. He picked up a squealing Annabeth in his arms and twirled her around, yelling "WE'RE HAVING A BABY! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

All of Annabeth's worries and dreads faded away, now seeing her husband as delighted as ever at the news of their unborn child.

Percy finally set her down, with thousands and unanswered questions running a marathon in his head.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure, but I think almost month."

"No wonder you've been so sick! When do we find out what gender it is?"

"I think around five months, so not for awhile."

"Will it have demigod powers, like us?"

"I'm not sure, maybe!"

"What about names? We have to tell my mom and your dad and Jason and piper and frank and ha-" Annabeth cut her blabbering husband off with a completely genuine and loving kiss, which Percy gladly returned.

"Shut up, will ya? I know you're excited, but one step at a time. We HAVE to visit your mom first. Then my dad, we'll fly out soon, and then everyone at camp. But first, we need to schedule a doctor's appointment."

"You're right. I'll find a local OBGYN that has good reviews." Percy walked away, humming and quietly saying to himself, with a smile on his face, "I'm going to be a daddy.", but not before bending down to Annabeth's tummy, kissing it, and saying:

"Baby Jackson, you have no idea how much you are loved."

XoX

One week later

Percy and Annabeth stood in front of Sally's apartment door. They looked at each other, both a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Percy finally knocked on the door. 5, 4, 3, 2-

"PERCY, OH MY GODS! Why didn't you tell me you were coming! And Annabeth, hello dear! How are you? Oh my, it's been too long, come in!"

Percy and Annabeth, walked in both chuckling at Sally's outburst of excitement, worry and anger all in one. Percy gave his mother a bouquet of daisy's, her favorite and sat down next to Annabeth on the couch.

"Sally, who's at the-Percy! Annabeth! Oh awesome! It's been much too long, you're overdue for a visit."

"It sure is, we thought we'd come over and tell you guys what's been happening. We have some important news." Percy said, earning an excited and worried look from Sally and a confused look from Paul.

"Well, spit it out! I want to know everything." Sally exclaimed.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and looked back at Percy's mother and stepfather.

"Mom, we're pregnant."

"I KNEW IT!" Paul immediately exclaimed. "Oh congrats, you two!" He hugged Annabeth and Percy, while Sally sat frozen in shock.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Percy asked quietly, concerned at his mother's lack of expression and quietness.

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be a grandma?" Sally stood up, realization finally settling in.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA! HOLY COW!" Sally jumped up and down, and then into her son's arms, crying tears of joy.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth I have to know everything. Your morning sickness? Any other symptoms? How far along are you? How did you tell Percy? Does anybody else know? Poseidon? Athena? Frederick? Oh my gods, oh my gods!"

Percy, Annabeth and Paul couldn't help but laugh at Sally and her excitement. Percy knew, from the moment they walked in, Sally would be the best grandmother their unborn baby would ever have. Besides, Athena of course.

XoX

Two weeks after telling Sally

It was now two months into Annabeth's pregnancy in February and their little baby boy/girl was as healthy as ever, due on Percy's birthday.

Percy and Annabeth had just gotten home a day ago from visiting Annabeth's dad and her stepbrothers in San Francisco, who were all excited to add another little baby to the family. Matthew and Bobby were especially excited to become uncles and spoil their new niece or nephew. However, the two real tests had yet to happen. Percy and Annabeth were now driving towards their most nervous visit yet; Poseidon and Athena.

Both Poseidon and Athena both knew their favorite children would be paying them a visit today, but they did not know for what. Little did they know, Annabeth Jackson was two months pregnant with their grandchild.

Percy and Annabeth rode up to the 600th floor and walked the halls of Olympus, remembering their days as teenagers here before they grew up, went to college and got married. They finally came across their parents in the courtyard of the garden, sitting together talking, waiting for their children to arrive.

"Percy, Annabeth, it has been some time, has it not?" Poseidon greeted his son and daughter in-law with a pleasant smile for being so close to Athena.

"Much too long, I'll agree to that." Athena nodded, agreeing with Poseidon.

"Sorry, mom. We've been so busy lately, but we're here now. And we have some incredibly important business to tell you." Annabeth said quickly, anxious to get the news off her chest.

"Alright, alright let's sit." They all sit at a table, Percy and Annabeth together one side, their godly parents on the other side.

"Okay, so here it goes. I wont try to shortcut anything here, so I'll just spit it out. Dad, Lady Athena, Annabeth and I are pregnant." Percy winced, waiting for Athena to blast him to dust, but was only met with laughter from both Poseidon and Athena.

A confused Percy and Annabeth watched as their Olympian parents cracked up together. Annabeth piped up, "Uh, what's so funny?"

"Well, it's about time! We've been wondering since you got married when you'd get pregnant! Finally, a little Jackson!" Poseidon, exclaimed, patting Percy's shoulder from across the table.

"Annabeth, you know well how skeptical I was of you and Percy together from the beginning, but after so many years, I thought honestly thought it would've happened earlier! I'm sure he or she will be as smart as my girl and of course as mischievous as any child of a Jackson would be." Athena and Poseidon cracked up again, liked they were sharing an old joke, while their dumbfounded children began to laugh as well at how their parents were as thrilled as they were about the unborn Jackson baby.

XoX

Two months later

Annabeth was now finally starting to show her bump more, but she and Percy had yet to tell their best friends from camp, only their families knew. However, they wanted to wait until it was time for the Argo ll crew's six-month reunion they had twice a year.

Percy and Annabeth made their way to Camp Half-Blood together, both knowing chaos would ensue the second the words "We're pregnant." left their mouths.

Percy and Annabeth were the last to arrive at the amphitheater, where Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Reyna and Hedge were all waiting so they could begin trading stories from the past six months.

"Well, it's about time, love birds!" Leo called from the stands, a huge grin spread across his face. "We were starting to think you were a no-show!"

The rest of the crew jogged to meet their friends half way and exchanged lots of hellos, smiles, tears and "how are you's?". They all made their way back to sit and began trading stories.

Hazel immediately held up her left hand squealing, displaying a simple diamond ring on her ring finger, with a flushed Frank sitting next to her.

"oh my gods! Hazel, lemme see!" The girls immediately began obsessing over Hazel's new engagement ring, while the boys were goofing off with Frank, saying "Finally!" and "About time, Zhang!", Frank's face burning but also excited and relieved.

After all the questions were answered about Hazel and Frank's fall wedding in California, they all told stories about things happening back home and before they knew it, It was Percy and Annabeth's turn to talk about their life.

"Uh, well we have some big news for you guys." Percy and Annabeth knew their friends would be excited, so they just blurted it out at the same time.

"We're pregnant."

3\. 2. 1.

Chaos.

"I knew it! I knew it!" said Leo, Piper and Will all at the same time.

"No way! Oh my gods!" exclaimed Hazel.

"Alright Jackson, get it." said Jason smirking, earning him a punch in the arm from Piper and Reyna.

"Congrats you guys!" said Frank, Reyna and Nico one at a time.

Percy and Annabeth couldn't help but tear up at their friend's reactions, knowing they finally had told their bestest friends in the whole universe their biggest announcement ever.

Once everyone quieted down a bit, Hazel asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Everyone waited expectantly.

Percy had no idea that Annabeth had actually went to the OBGYN and found out herself to surprise him when they met up with the rest of the crew.

Annabeth smiled at him, knowing already, and with a smile on her face she said,

"A girl."

XoX

August 18th, 9:45 am

"One more push Annabeth! One more, you're almost there."

Annabeth, experiencing some of the worst pain she had ever felt, was crying tears of joy as she was giving birth to her sweet baby girl, Natalie Wyetta Jackson.

Percy, who was crying as well, was partially tearing up from the feeling of Annabeth squeezing his hand inhumanely tight and turning it purple.

Annabeth, screaming, gave her final push, and was rewarded with the sound of a beautiful cry from her newly born baby girl.

Annabeth collapsed backward on her bed as Percy kissed her forehead and went over the cut his new daughter's umbilical cord and wrap her in his protective arms, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he observed his beautiful daughter.

Percy tried to take in every detail of her. Her button nose. Her small tuft of blonde hair, just like her mothers. Her small and dainty, but strong hands with little fingers that Percy was already wrapped around completely. And when she opened hers eyes, he was greeted with the most beautiful sea green color, just like his own. Percy could barely hold himself together as he walked over to his wife, and placed their daughter in her arms for the first time.

Annabeth and Percy watched her every small move, taking in every ounce of their first moment as a family together. Annabeth kissed her forehead, to which Natalie, named after Annabeth's aunt, smiled at and cooed in her precious slumber. Percy, thought back to the day he found out they would become a family and said:

"Natalie Wyetta Jackson, my dear babygirl, you have no idea how much you are loved."

 **The End**

 **So… what did you think? Please favorite and review, all criticism is welcome! And as always, thank you for reading and message me about story ideas!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xoxo carol mill**


End file.
